


Quite the Plan

by AutumnJolene



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Gen, Romance, shipsaresailing, welljustahintofromance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnJolene/pseuds/AutumnJolene
Summary: An old friend of Makarov and Mirajane's comes by to visit. After only a day spent in the guild and long conversations with Mira, she's got a plan. Something to bring members of the guild together. Specific members of the guild. And she's been working for several weeks now to make sure it comes full circle. It might just be quiet the plan after all. NaLu; GruVia; GaLe





	1. Such a Weird Mashup

**Author's Note:**

> I make no promises to continue this story, as in it's a high possibility of being left unfinished for long periods of time then picked back up again. I will strive to finish it, but I'm not guaranteeing weekly uploads. I do have college about to pick back up and moving into a new apartment, so I'll be busy, but I'm sure I'll have a class or two where I'd rather write than pay attention.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lively as usual, the guild hall could be heard halfway across town and by the noise, even travelers knew it must be Fairy Tail making the racket.

Levy and Lucy huddled themselves in a corner, trying to avoid being hit as much as possible while discussing the latest book that had just been released. The final series of  _Lacrymosa_ , a forbidden love cliche.

Natsu had no interest in their discussion and had quickly made his way over to the bar where Mirajane stood, cleaning a few mugs. He hated when Lucy started on long and boring conversations with Levy over books he couldn't quite get into. Now, anytime Lucy mentioned one of her books, it sounded interesting and he would sit and listen in.

"Talking about books again?" Mira picked up the next and final mug, drying it with a cloth.

"Yeah... " His gloomy face turned even sourer and a pout formed along his lips.

"You like it when she talks about her books though. What's the difference?" She stacked away the dishes, turning away from him for just a moment. When she returned her attention to him, she caught the very end of his eyeroll.

"Because she explains things, unlike the books she reads. It makes sense why her characters do things." Mira laughed at his explanation.

"That's because she's the author so she knows more about them than what's just on paper, but when you're a reader, the author only gives out relevant information." Her words didn't brighten his mood. "Why not a job? With Levy?"

He perked up at that, but his eyes traveled over to where Lucy still sat, talking with the Script mage.

"She could use someone like you for this next job. Besides, I'm hoping Lucy will take a different job, its more compatible for a celestial wizard." Mirajane conveniently left out the part where she'd matched up with Gray.

"Oh…" Natsu's mood dropped at the mention Lucy wouldn't be accompanying. "I guess, sure."

"Great!" Mira gave a large grin, almost too wide, and clapped her hands. "I'll let her know and you can head out this evening." She shot off to the back, dodging Elfman's and Laxus's contest of strength which involved anything from hitting one another to throwing things just to see how far they could throw it.

Later that evening, Levy and Natsu headed out, waving goodbye to Mira and Lucy who sat at the bar.

"Her usual team had gotten the flu and I don't think Gajeel would have been perfect for the job, though I'm sure he would have no problem helping Levy.' Mira absentmindedly wiped down the table.

"Yeah…" Lucy pondered the thought, feeling weird about not being able to go. She hadn't gone on a mission without Natsu since she joined. Occasionally, sure, she had taken small jobs but that had been easy and local.

"I do have a job for you and Gray. He met with the client today who made a detour in his travels to stop by, but I didn't want him to go alone. It's only a few days by train away and you should be back by the weekend." She handed over the contract, dealing with a small cult that had been disturbing the trade routes of a town.

"A cult?"

Mira nodded her head, making sure to point out the large reward, "they're using the old mines as some kind of shrine and hideaway. I'm sure you could help."

Lucy stumbled over the reward money. As much as she liked Natsu, the damage he could cause often cut into her rent money, but with Gray, she doubted he would cause so much damage. It would leave her cut with a little over six months rent… even including travel expenses.

"You'll take it?"

"Absolutely!"

"I'll let him know and you can head out in the morning!" Mirajane grinned and headed into the back to grab some more metal for Gajeel who had just arrived.

"Salamander out?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Levy needed some help on a mission, so he agreed to go with her. They left only ten minutes ago." He only nodded, taking the food and cold beverage Mira offered.

"Lucy," Mira pointed over to the entrance, "Gray just arrived."

As Lucy headed over, Mira turned her sights to Gajeel who sat oblivious as he chowed.

"So, Gajeel, I know you returned from a mission just a few days ago, but…" He raised a pierced brow at her, interest in his red eyes. "... Juvia is having some trouble with hunt down a gang of bandits, just a few days train ride from here. She could really use your help."

Gajeel only huffed, Pantherlily coming to rest on his shoulder.

"Another job?"

"Interested, Lily?" The black exceed nodded.

"Yeah, Clara is finally back with Wendy and looking after Happy." The blue exceed had also gotten sick, unfortunately leaving Natsu without him for the week.

"That's good."

"Just give me her location." Gajeel downed his ale and stuffed the remaining scrap metal in his pockets.

* * *

"I must admit Mira, you are quite good at this. They don't suspect a thing."

"No, they don't do they?" Mira wiped the bar down, smiling at the stranger who sat just at her feet. "I'm sorry it took me longer, I had no intentions of Juvia being gone for so long, but I guess it works in our favor. Wendy left with Laxus on a contract and to be honest, it left me quite shocked, but Wendy really wanted him to accompany her."

"Its good for the youngest slayer in the guild to team up with the others. To learn." Mira nodded her head in agreement.

"I heard it went well and Laxus was quite happy to go along with her, even if the mission was a bit low for his abilities."

"And this strength contest Elfman and him had going on?"

"Hmmm… I think Elfman is still holding some grudges when Team B won…"

"What?" Mira waved off her confusion.

That had been a fun day. Something she was sure no one would forget.


	2. Word on Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Secondly, the chapter title is correct and not misspelled.  
> Thirdly, no, nothing going on her. Nothing to see, I assure you. Just a plain ol' setting up the plot, boring kind of chapter with no foreshadowing in the future.

"Is the medicine not very helpful?" Levy sat across from a  _very_ sick dragon slayer.

The sun barely rose from the trees and Natsu had gotten not even a wink of sleep during their trip so far. Levy had tried, but her concern kept her up most of the time.

"Only for a little bit. How long do we have to ride the train?" Natsu slumped over in his seat, trying his best to curl up to help with the pain. It only worsened.

"Umm… a few days. Two, maybe three max." The script mage dug through her bag, a mix of concern and guilt written across her face. "Would you like me to read to you?" Levy pulled out a binder.

"That…" He closed his eyes tight as another wave of nausea washed over him. When he was sure he wouldn't throw up again, Natsu peeked an eye at her, "that doesn't look like a book, Levy…"

"Its Lucy's manuscript for her book. She finished writing it and wants me to look over it. I haven't started or anything yet." She opened the binder and took a seat by Natsu, pulling his head into her lap. "Gajeel gets sick all the time, so I read up on some massages I could do." He didn't protest.

To onlookers, it looked like a sick and pouty child being read to by his ever loving mother. She massaged his scalp with one hand, while the other flipped the pages and kept the binder steady on her knee.

"Natsu, the train is going to stop for a bit. Why don't we get you something to eat?" Levy closed the binder, barely through the third chapter.

"Yeah… that… that sounds like a good plan, though I don't think the sight of food is going to be as appealing." Of course, the minute they stepped into the station and sat down at a local cafe, Natsu's mouth watered just looking at the menu.

"Not appealing huh?" He ignored her comment, ordering whatever looked good.

Levy just laughed nervously as the waiter took their order, his face one of confusion at the large amount of food.

"Just a salad with grilled chicken, please. No dressing." She handed over her menu and the waiter shot off to the back. "I think you scared him."

Natsu sat back in his chair, hands behind his head, and shrugged. An awkward silence fell over the table and Levy picked at the tablecloth.

"You miss Happy?"

"Yeah…" Natsu came forward, resting his head on a fist. "I need the money and he couldn't come along…"

"Well, this job only really takes so long because of the traveling. It's a simple translation, I'm sure. Some monsters to fight and all that along the way." Levy gave him a reassuring smile.

They had never really done jobs together. Maybe once or twice in the past.

"Yeah." He returned her smile with a grin, but even then, Levy could tell he wasn't fully into it.

"Did you like it?"

"Hmm?"

"Lucy's book," Levy giggled at his confusion, "the one I read to you on the train. I noticed you like to stick around and listen to her talk about it, so how did you like it?"

"Oh…" Natsu stared blankly for a moment.

"You don't remember much of it do you?" Levy sighed, already knowing the answer by how he tried to cover it up.

"I remember it!" His cheeks puffed out and he crossed his arms but said nothing more.

"Okay, okay." She sat back as the waiter returned with their food, several other staff members helping him with the amount Natsu had ordered.

Once Levy finished her meal, she continued to read Lucy's novel while Natsu chowed down. He finished a few minutes before the train was due to depart and she ushered him out the door, leaving a large tip before he could order anything more.

She watched him as she curled up pitifully again, regretting how much he had eaten during their break.

Levy rolled her eyes and held up two fingers, "solid script: sleep." Natsu went out like a light.

That should keep him down for the next couple of hours and grant Levy some downtime herself. Had she known Natsu would be a bit more of a handful, she would have declined the offer. Still, a dragon slayer would be helpful to get through the ruins. Most likely filled with traps, criminals, and monsters.

Levy slouched in her seat and blew a piece of stray hair away from her face. It would be a long trip indeed.

**...**

"The old man said something about the ruins in this direction…" Levy adjusted her backpack on her shoulders.

So far, they had found nothing that looked like ruins and Natsu was dragging his feet behind her.

"We've been walking for hours now. Can't we just go home?" Levy bit her cheek to keep from yelling at him. Natsu was grouchy, tired, and missing Happy, she could relate. She wanted to go home too.

"Just a bit farther and we'll stop for the night, okay? I know you want to go see Happy but think of it like this." She turned hands on hips, to face him. "If we get this job done, you'll have some money to buy Happy and yourself some food to celebrate his recovery. Do this for him." That perked him up just like Levy had hoped.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's get going!" Natsu sprinted ahead of her, filled with new energy.

By sundown, they had managed to reach an old mine entrance, exactly what the old man had said they should find. Somewhere deep inside, miners discovered an ancient burial grounds of a sort but no one would know exactly what the area was used for until Levy could fully translate.

"Hey, Levy?"

"Hmm?" She didn't even glance from the book she read.

"Can I see Lucy's manuscript?" At that, she peeked over her book to raise a brow at him.

"I suppose." Levy pulled it out and handed it over, watching as he settled himself against the wall of the cave and open it to the first page.

Perhaps, their time together could be spent in an educational light? For the both of them, of course.

* * *

 

"When do you think Happy will get better?" Mira frowned in the direction of her friend who sat at her feet.

"When Natsu returns of course. Should he get better now, he'll rush off to join him and ruin my plan." Mira's friend simply shrugged unworried about it. "He's practically healthy except the sneezing and stuffiness, the feeling weak and having no appetite. He'll be fine."

Laxus who sat on the other side of the bar, eating and listening glanced to his grandfather who sat beside him.

_Surely the old geezer would have some-_

"I can trust that whatever Happy has will clear - coincidently - in time with Natsu's return from helping Levy?"

"Of course, Master Makarov. He's only a little under the weather after all. He'll bounce back sometimes next week when Natsu and Levy are due to return." The stranger, smiled up at the older man, not in the least worried.

"Hmmm… And I can also assume safely that Natsu and Levy will return sometime next week? Along with Gajeel, Juvia, Gray, and Lucy?" He narrowed his gaze on the woman. Someone he knew from a while back.

"Makarov, do you think me so shallow that I would forget your kindness to me in my moment of need? That I would not return such a favor by helping you? In the least, make sure your children here within the guild and the townspeople who you call friend and family are kept safe and out of harm's way?" She smiled at him. A simple smile.

At those words, he laughed and raised his glass, "of course, of course. Not like you'd ever let me forget to begin with."


	3. Much Bigger Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! I can eventually get there! Sorry for such a long wait and I do hope you enjoy!

If Lily had been able to accompany him, then perhaps Gajeel would have a much easier time, but the exceed had ditched last minute to remain at the guild. He could have flown above, searching for their blue-haired friend while Gajeel remained on the ground, doing his best to separate her scent from everything else.

The dragon slayer trudged on, transforming his arms into iron swords to cut through the foliage that blocked his path. He’d hate to be in the muggy jungle for any longer than necessary, but it didn’t matter how fast his feet moved or how hard he tried to keep on Juvia’s trail, he couldn’t find her anywhere.

Not until later that night, of course. Gajeel caught sight of the smoke around sunset, still quite a ways off.

Loudly crashing through the bushes, he barely stepped out into the small clearing when he was thrown against a tree, water holding him in place.

“Gajeel?!” Gently, he was lowered back to his feet. “What are you doing here?”

“Mira sent me.” He rubbed his chest, coughing out the words around bruised ribs.

Gajeel plopped himself next to the fire, wordlessly taking the food Juvia offered. A few metal scraps and some meat. He didn’t ask where she got the metal from or what the meat was. He practically threw it down his throat and swallowed it with a mouthful of water.

“An elderly gentleman told Juvia to go this way, but there is no sign of bandits…” She stretched beside him, relaxing on the mossy ground.

Gajeel said nothing, merely huffed and rested himself for the next day.

It was… unusually quiet between the pair. Gajeel didn’t say much and Juvia hadn’t tried to start conversation since the night before.

“Is Gajeel mad about Lily not being able to come?” She walked beside him, her pack slung over her shoulders casually.

“No.” His answer, curt and short, made her laugh. His denial wasn’t very well hidden. He gave an almost playful growl at her, but wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her in for a side hug. “Ya know which way, don’t cha?”

Juvia shook her head glumly, leading him back to a set of caves that were very clearly empty.

Gajeel took a look around anyway, not finding a single trace of any human. Only the creatures that called the jungle home.

“Don’t know what to tell ya…” He tried again and a third time before he checked the entrance to the cave, finding it mostly blocked. “Maybe, they left?”

His suggestion didn’t sit well with the water mage who merely sulked behind him. The job had been fairly expensive, especially if there was no profit to be made.

“The town is further back.” Juvia pointed off into the jungle. “Perhaps we could find the man?”

Gajeel sighed. He had stopped at the town a few days prior and the trip through the terrain hadn't been pleasant.

“I suppose.” They left the dead end behind.

When they reached the town, nobody had any information that would be useful in tracking down the older man Juvia had spoken too. In fact, many townsfolk had no clue about any nearby bandits. They did mention rumors of a cult.

“Uh… Juvia…” Gajeel sighed heavily at the thunderstorms that circled overhead. “Perhaps the bandits or cultists have been mistaken, ya know?”

His words didn't cheer her mood.

“We can check it out and if there's nothing, we can do another job.” The clouds remained, dark as ever. “And I'll… help you,” he cringed at the thought, “make something for Gray or whatever.”

Finally, the storm began to move, heading to pour over the jungle.

“Really?” The tears in her eyes began to dry.

“...of course.” If Juvia recognized his hesitation, she didn't call him out but rather smiled his way.

“Thank you, Gajeel.”

 

* * *

 

 

“They haven’t figured it out. They haven’t arrived yet, but these two… _these two_ …” Her nostrils flared in anger. “Of course, of course. Make everything difficult.”

Mirajane watched, slightly amused as her friend mumbled to herself and pulled at her hair.

“I’m sure you’ll think of something.” She peered over the bar where her friend continued to sit on the floor, mainly hidden from the rest of Fairy Tail’s rambunctious crew.

“It is sweet, you know… how he’s willing to help her out so much.”

“Gajeel and Juvia have been friends since before joining. I think they really connected coming to Fairy Tail. Being a bit of outsiders, considering all that had happened.” Mira rested her chin on a fist, a small smile forming across her lips.

“Well, that’s nice… Not helpful to my error here, but nice.” She suddenly grinned. “I suppose this calls for extreme measures. If they’re going to be so quick to come to conclusions - quite smart to head back to the town - then, I’ll have to adjust to each assumption they make.”

“Extreme measures?” Laxus set down his drink, eyeing both women warily. Though, Mira looked as startled as he felt.

“Yes!” The woman stood from her seat on the floor and produced a staff from thin air. As the ancient wood hit the floor, sparks flew about. “Time to send the horde!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter than what I wanted, but good news! I have the next chapter already started!!


	4. Horde

Laxus choked on his drink.

" _Horde_?!"

"Surely we can-" Mira began nervously, feeling the eyes of the guild suddenly focusing on them from her friend's sudden display and the blonde's outburst.

The woman laughed, waving off her concern. "Low level, of course. It will neatly compile them all together!"

"Hey, gramps…!" Laxus turned in his seat, but a hand stopped him.

"They're illusions. They won't attack civilians but scare them to draw back Gajeel and Juvia to the site. Relax. Your furenzu won't be hurt." She patted his hand, staff disappearing from sight.

* * *

 

"Did you hear that?" Levy jumped to her feet, startled by how everything shook beneath her feet.

Natsu didn't reply but moved to stand beside her. They had been here for a little over two days with no monsters to be found. Part of him was fired up for the fight, the other part dreaded whatever was above them.

"Sounds like an earthquake," Levy quickly packed her belongings. "We need to move or the tunnel might collapse."

" _But_ … what if they're _monsters_?" The whine in his voice made her sigh.

"Can't fight monsters, Natsu, if we're both trapped beneath rubble." She grabbed his elbow, hauling him to the nearest exit.

Chunks of rock collapsed from the ceiling, blocking their way out and the rays of sunshine. It kicked up dust that watered their eyes and swept into their lungs.

Natsu pulled her back, practically dragging her further in so as not to be crushed. He covered his mouth using his other hand as he coughed helplessly.

"Uh, Levy…" The panic in his voice couldn't be missed.

"We need to keep moving!" She sprinted ahead, summoning light to her hand to guide them.

Dust filled their vision as they tripped along the uneven ground, barely being grazed by the rocks, big and small, that fell around them. They stuck close, so they wouldn't get separated by accident and pushed forward until they entered a large cavern.

The quakes had stopped, but the tunnel behind them continued to fall apart. Unstable.

"No going back, huh?" Levy sat her bag down, dusting it and herself off.

Natsu ruffled his hair before looking around.

The cavern couldn't be naturally made, guessing by the convenient wooden staircase to his left and the intricate designs carved into the walls from the floor to the ceiling. On the second floor, there were arched doorways that led elsewhere.

"Hey, Levy, what did your translation say?"

"Huh? Uh… something about worship. Maybe an underground church?" She set about looking at the patterns on the wall and the only tapestry in the room. It hung unevenly by the second floor railing and was tattered beyond belief.

Natsu ventured up the stairs, careful of splinters and their constant creaking. The halls were pitch black and indistinguishable from each other. He lit a flame from his palm, creeping down several of them before turning back.

"I'm not really seeing anything. Looks like nobody's been here." He blew out his flame, sneezing at the dust that hung in the air.

"Hmmm… okay." Levy joined him, peeking into each tunnel herself. "Why don't we try this one? Its design is different from the rest." She pointed to the doorway with a crown-like design that sat on the top of the arch.

Natsu shrugged. "Okay." He followed her, his hand a torch to light their way.

Just on the other side and a few minutes prior, Juvia and Gajeel raced forward, following the trail of dust. The ogres had announced their presence just an hour ago, frightening the people, but in the end, doing no real damage.

Some claimed it as the work of the cultists, but Gajeel wasn't entirely too sure. His gut told him something was off. Nonetheless, they pursued them at a cautious pace.

The tunnels were dark and damp with debris settling along the pathway. Occasionally, it became too crowded to walk and so, they took to climbing and squeezing their way further in.

"They must have sabotaged some of the support beams. Smart bastards." Gajeel hammered away at some rocks. It was a slow, but necessary process to clear the rocks and continue forward.

Juvia held their only source of light and did her best to help Gajeel. They chipped away until their passage was clear and they were free to move on.

This time, they walked and surveyed the area around them. The tunnel was just big enough for the both of them and stretched on for what felt like an eternity.

At the end stood a box like room, no wider than the actual tunnel, with a candle that had once been used and a torn tapestry hanging above an altar off to the side. Sunlight cast down into the space, stretching the shadows.

"If Levy were her, she could probably translate this…" Gajeel inspected the altar's engravings of symbols he couldn't make sense of.

"You miss Levy?" Gajeel stiffened at the blunt question, but didn't have the chance to respond before Juvia continued, "Juvia misses Gray-sama… and the rest of the guild. Solo missions are lonely." A frown adorned her face as she got lost in thought for a moment before bouncing back. "Let's find the ogres!"

Gajeel chuckled, wholeheartedly agreeing. The sooner this finished, the sooner they could return home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Furenzu - friends
> 
> I don't know much about plural and singularity in Japanese but Google directed to me to this word rather then nakama which is supposed to be singular(?).
> 
> Anyway, enjoy another short chapter. I'm really only motivated to write about three pages according to Google Docs before stopping and I don't want to leave you hanging for another couple of months. Hopefully, I can start to lengthen them.


End file.
